A mate for Dawn
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: I asked one of my idols of Deviantart, Rosvo if I could do a continuation of his Lucario pic. And he said yes, thanks Rosvo, you rock. See his pic and read the story first. Look up 'Rosvo redo commission - Lucario' then read the connected story and then check out my AshxDawn pic on deviantart (LiquidPhazon Dawn's mate), if you want.


Within the lab where Dawn and her mother, Johanna, had their memories erased and brainwashed into believing they were female Lucarios, were a group of scientists, watching Dawn, Johanna and her male Lucario mate through a one-way mirror.

Currently the Lucario trio were enjoying a meal together, consisting of Leppa, Oran and Sitrus Berries within a large room that had been modified to look exactly like a forest, but as Johanna and her Lucario mate happily ate together, Dawn ate alone sadly.

While the scientists' duties were to focus on research and science, they couldn't help but feel empathy towards Dawn, which is why they would occasionally use a secret door, that could only be opened via an identification card to sneak into the simulated forest, to befriend her, give her human food and figure out why she was so sad, in which they knew she was lonely.

And they couldn't blame her for her loneliness, as they knew what it felt like being alone, growing up and having nobody by their side to love, but with every problem there was a solution, and the solution for Dawn was to find her a mate, and they already knew the perfect candidate.

-Meanwhile, in Pallet town-

Within his bed sound asleep was non other than Ash Ketchum, who was the only person in the Ketchum residence, as his mother, Delia Ketchum, had become a successful Pokémon Trainer, with her psychic Pokémon, Mimey.

Not only that, she had become a successful model, thanks to a request Ash had made with Elesa some time after he had won against her, in which 'The Shining Beauty' trained Delia into a powerful Pokémon Trainer, and after some calls, meetings and photo shoots, Delia was known throughout all five regions as a gorgeous model every guy who saw her wanted to date, which made her joyful as to what a selfless and wonderful son she had.

Anyway, Ash had left all his Pokémon with Professor Oak, except for one, his favourite, Pikachu, who was curled up at the end of Ash's bed, were both woken up when they heard knocking at door, in which the Pokémon Trainer quickly took off his pyjamas, put on a fresh pair of clothes, and with that, exited his bedroom with Pikachu to see who was at the door.

When Ash opened the door, before him and Pikachu was a man wearing a long black trench coat, black fedora and a pair of black shades, who took off his shades, revealing dark brown eyes, before the man said. "Ash Ketchum. I work for a research company called 'Poké-Tech industries' that sent me to ask you if you'd be interested in doing special research project."

"What kind of project?" Ash asked curiously.

"My employers are doing work on a way to help people and Pokémon bond together as one, and they want to know if you'd be interested to try out a special device that will help their research." The dark brown-eyed man replied, before he asked in a sly tone. "Interested?"

Indeed the black haired teen was, as the sound of helping people and Pokémon bond together as one was intriguing, in which Ash nodded his head, before Pikachu agreed with a 'Pika', which made the dark brown-eyed man smile, as Ash was unaware of the trap he had just stepped into.

"A wise decision, Ash." The man said, before he pulled out a Poké Ball and threw it.

"Go Claydol!" The dark brown-eyed man exclaimed, before he commanded. "Use Teleport!"

Doing as his owner had told it to do, Claydol's body started to glow white, while it's eyes began to glow with a bright blinding intensity, which caused Ash and Pikachu to shield their eyes while the dark brown-eyed man put his shades back on encircled the trio, and then both humans and both Pokémon vanished.

-Seconds later-

Ash and Pikachu were surprised when they opened their eyes to see they were now standing in a reception office beside the brown-eyed man and his Claydol, who then returned his 20,000-year-old Pokémon back into its Poké Ball, before he began to walk off, as his job had been completed.

But before the black haired teen could ask where the man was going, a young woman in a lab coat greeted Ash and Pikachu in a friendly tone and asked. "Thank you for coming Ash. It is an honour to have you here."

"Thanks." Ash replied, as he knew his reputation had inspired many Trainers and their Pokémon to grow stronger and to never give up, before he questioned. "But what's the deal with that guy?"

"Zero? Don't worry about him. He's just the kind of guy who wants to complete his priorities above everything else." The woman replied in a cheerful tone, before the woman introduced herself in a friendly tone. "But you can call me Rose. Now, if you could follow me."

Ash and Pikachu then began to walk over to Rose, but stopped when Rose said in an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry, Pikachu, but we only require Ash's assistance. You understand?"

Pikachu knew what that meant, in which the yellow mouse Pokémon nodded his head, before Ash pulled out Pikachu's Poké Ball, something they hadn't seen in years, before the black haired teen announced. "Pikachu return."

Pikachu was then sent back into his Poké Ball, before Ash handed the Poké Ball containing his first Pokémon to Rose and said. "Please take care of Pikachu."

"Don't worry, Ash, I will." Rose replied in a reassuring tone, before she instructed. "Come, you have to change into your outfit."

"Outfit?" Ash questioned.

-Within a changing room-

Ash felt silly as to how the ensemble he was instructed to wear looked, first he had a set of yellow coloured Lucario ears on top of his head, while a pair of yellow shorts, that had a tail shaped like Lucario's came out of the back.

He was now wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt, which had a chest spike, but collapsed into itself, so Ash wouldn't accidently hurt himself, which he had to admit was sort of cool.

And to complete the ensemble, Ash was wearing a pair of light gray gloves and shoes shaped like Lucario's paws and feet, which surprised him as his thumbs, fingers and toes were divided into the three fingers and toes Lucario had and felt like his hands were actually paws and his toes belonged to a Lucario, in short Ash actually felt somewhat like he was a Lucario and looked like a Shiny Lucario, little did the teen know he would soon be all Lucario.

It was then someone began to knock on the changing room door, before the familiar friendly voice of Rose asked. "Ash, have you changed?"

"Sure have." Ash replied, as he picked up his old clothes and stepped out of the changing room, in which Rose stated. "If you'll just hand me your clothes, I'll hang on to them for you."

Ash then handed his clothes to Rose, in which she then smiled and told the Shiny Lucario lookalike, as she pointed east. "Please, go down to the observation room so we can begin."

Doing as he was asked Ash came across a metal door, which required a security card to open it, but the black haired teen had no kind of clearance card or anything like that with him, but it was then the light on the security device turned from red to green, in which the door opened up and allowed Ash inside.

Once inside the door slid shut, which worried Ash a little as he felt a little trapped, despite the fact he was now in a large simulated forest, which made the Pokémon Trainer seriously have second thoughts about agreeing to this project, until an unknown voice spoken through a megaphone told him reassuringly. "There's no need to panic Ash. Just proceed with the experiment and everything will work out in the end."

'Alright.' Ash thought to himself, before he went on. 'But nobody has told me exactly what I'm supposed to do.'

It was then Ash noticed a silver coloured ring that had a Poké Ball attached to it, just lying on a tree stump, which perked up his curiosity, in which the Pokémon Trainer thought to himself, as he examined the unusual object. 'I wonder what this thing is?'

"Please attach the Pokéanklet." The voice spoke out through the megaphone, which broke Ash's thoughts and now knew what the device was called, but he still had no idea what it did, until it was too late.

Ash then placed the Pokéanklet around his right ankle and snapped it into place, but as soon as he did, he started to feel very dizzy and as time went on, it was harder to for Ash to remember things like his friends, Pikachu, even his own name, or stay conscious, until Ash couldn't take anymore, closed his eyes and fell to the ground.

-Elsewhere-

Within another section of the forest Dawn slowly woke up and let out a small yawn, as she, her mother and her mother's mate had just taken a nap after eating some Chesto Berries, which ironically put them to sleep as the Chesto Berries had been drugged.

But it was then Dawn's tail began wagged in excitement as the scent new scent of male Lucario could be detected within the 'forest', which caused her to search for the mysterious Lucario.

-Back to Ash-

Ash slowly awoke, revealing his eyes were now glazed over, in which he took in his surroundings and thought to himself 'Where am I? Who am I? Am I a human? No, I'm a Lucario. But why does the name 'Ash' mean so much to me? That must be what humans nickname me. And why do I keep think about a Pikachu I can barely remember?'

However, Ash's thoughts were interrupted when his 'Aura' detected that he wasn't alone, in which Ash turned around to see the most beautiful female Lucario he had ever laid eyes upon, while Dawn could feel her heart skip a beat at the mysterious, yet familiar, Shiny Lucario.

Sensing that they both desired each other, Ash made his way over to Dawn, before he placed her on his lap, while his left paw wrapped around her and gently caressed her breast, while he placed his right his paw on top of her's, in which the pair formed a 'mental link', so Ash knew all about Dawn, her mother, her mother's mate and the humans who would come and befriend her, while at the same time Dawn learnt that Ash couldn't remember his past that well, but could sense that he loved her and would protect her, though she could already see that within his eyes, which made her blush, before both Ash and Dawn moved their heads forward and kissed each other lovingly.

-Back with Johanna-

Dawn's mother had woken up a little earlier after Dawn had gone to search for the new Lucario and smiled, as she could tell her daughter had found a mate and could tell he was perfect for her and couldn't be happier, until she felt her mate begin to massage her breasts from behind her as he started to lick her neck, which made her know that Dawn wouldn't be the only one to mate.

The end...


End file.
